Serpent's Torture
by Curse of the Steely Moon
Summary: Ginny Weasley is going through a rebellious streak. She feels empty and hollow inside, and needs someone to confide in. So she decides to bring back the one person who listened. ch4 up! Rating for cussing and later chapters. RR!
1. Tom?

Disclaimer: only the plot is mine...the rest is JK's blah blah blah...

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! Go to your room!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked, face red. Ginny got up from the table and marched to her room, slamming the door behind her. She had just smart assed her mother again, making the whole family gasp. Ginny lay down on her bed, face in her pillow, sighing.

Why did she suddenly feel rebellious ever since the summer started? Was it because Harry had come to stay? Was it that she was going into her sixth year at Hogwarts? Or was it something else? She didn't know what was wrong with her anymore. She just wasn't up to living.

_I don't know who to trust, no surprise_

_Everyone feels so far away from me_

"Ginny?" Ron said, knocking on her door.

"What?" Ginny said, picking up her head.

"Can I come in and talk with you?"

"Maybe later,"

"Alright," He said. Ginny listened for his dieing footsteps before beginning to cry. She felt so empty inside, like she was missing something. She had felt this way since the end of her first year. Like a hollow body with no soul, as though she'd been kissed by a Dementor. But lately it had become obvious. She just wanted someone to confide in.

_Tom._

What? Where had that thought come from? Ginny didn't want to use Tom again. He was the one who took away her innocence. Why would she think of Tom?

_You can confide in him. He always listened._

_Yes, but he hurt me. He tried to kill me and take away my life force. He took away my soul._

_You can use him again._

_No._

_Heavy thoughts sift through dust, and the lies_

Ginny didn't want to hurt again. Besides, the diary was destroyed. There's no way she could ever have Tom back again. But oh, how she wanted someone to talk to again. Someone who would really listen.

_Tom._

It was decided. Ginny would find a way to bring him back.

"I _will._" Ginny said determinedly before rolling over and falling asleep, dreaming of when she would have Tom back.

Ginny sat at the table eating breakfast silently while everyone else chatted. She could hear her mother and father talking about her on the other end of the table as if she weren't there.

"I just don't know what's wrong with her. She's never like this."

"Do you really think that something's wrong?"

_Trying not to break, but I'm so tired of this deceit_

_Every time I try to make myself get back up on my feet_

Ginny got up and washed her dishes, then returned to her room as silently as she had come. She propped up her pillow and sat against it, trying to think up a way to bring back Tom.

"I could get the diary back…somehow...but where is it? Didn't Harry give it to Mr. Malfoy? Hmm…now how the hell would I get it from a Malfoy?" Ginny wondered aloud. "And when I do get it, what do I do? It has a big gaping hole in the middle of it and is poisoned with Basilisk venom. Is there a way to save it?" Ginny pulled out some parchment and begin scribbling ideas when a knock came to the door.

"Yes?"

"Can I come in?" It was Ron.

"Sure," Ginny said, hiding the parchment under her bed. Ron came in and sat down on the edge of her bed, looking uneasy.

"Ginny…what's wrong?" He asked. She sighed.

"I don't know. I just feel so…alone…"

"Oh," Ron said. He stood up. "Well, come talk whenever you need to."

"Thanks," Ginny said. Ron closed the door and she pulled out the parchment once more. She scribbled and scribbled until she devised a perfect plan.

_But why am I doing this? Why should I trust him?_

_Because you want to. You need to._

_All I ever think about is this, all the tiring time between_

_And how trying to put my trust in you just takes so much out of me_


	2. Sneaking into the Malfoy's

Reviews:

Helldarkangel1: lol yay! My fave reviewer! Yeah thisll prolly be most likely gin-n-tonic, lol but I hope u like it anyway!

BleedingCrow: thanx! Heres the update!

Ginny made sure everyone was asleep before she took off out of her window on her broom. She had stolen Harry's invisibility cloak earlier at dinner, and now had it over her just as a precaution.

She was flying over the little village of Ottery St. Catchpole, towards where Malfoy Manor is located. She had been flying for a few hours before she began to see the looming house below her. Ginny circled a few times before diving swiftly, stopping at an open window. She opened it a bit more before slipping inside, leaving her broom on the windowsill. She crept through the many hallways, unsure of where she was going.

"Oof!" Ginny said as something at her waist ran into her. She looked down and saw a house elf.

"Spotty is sorry, miss! Twill never happen again! I's swearing!" The little house elf said, terrified and running off. Ginny looked after it, slightly amused, before continuing down the corridors. She heard a noise and turned sharply and nearly screamed. She saw her own reflection.

Ginny was slightly plain but very pretty. She had big doe brown eyes and rich red hair that curled slightly down her back. At the moment she was pale with fright, eyes wide in fear of being caught. When she realized it was just a mirror, she let out the breath she was holding and relaxed, continuing down the hallway.

Ginny walked through a door and into a room that looked like it had never been used. She exited and continued searching the house. She was walking around for at least a half hour when she tripped over a loose rug and tumbled down a flight of stairs.

"Ow," Ginny said, rubbing her head and struggling to stand up. She had barely put her hand on the rail to help her when she saw a shadow.

"Weasley?" She heard someone say.

_Oh shit._

"Yes?" Ginny said, standing up fully now and trying to look innocent.

"What are you doing here?" Malfoy said, looking surprised.

"Um…I'm here to see your father. May I?" She said. Draco Malfoy smirked.

_So he hasn't changed._ Ginny thought as she observed him. Same perfect posture, trademark smirk, platinum blonde hair, and silver eyes.

"Be my guest," He said, walking away. Ginny stood there unsure for a few seconds before following him. He led her to a room and then left her to her own devices. Ginny knocked on it and heard Mr. Malfoy say,

"Come," Ginny walked in and Mr. Malfoy looked up, surprised.

"Miss Weasley?" He said.

"Yes? Oh…I mean…I'm here to see you about something." She said.

"That would probably be why you are here. Please, sit." He said, smirking.

"No, I prefer to stand, thanks. You see…it's about…the incident…in my first year? I was wondering if you still had the diary." She said.

"What diary?"

"Don't play stupid, Malfoy," Ginny snarled suddenly. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Riddle's diary. The one that got destroyed in the Chamber of Secrets."

"My, Miss Weasley, you sure are snappish. Yes, as a matter of a fact, I do still have the diary. But why should you care? It nearly killed you." He said. Ginny walked right up to his desk and stood there, arms crossed.

"Because I want it,"

"Well what if I said I wasn't going to give it back?" He said, smirking.

"Give it to me!" Ginny said, slamming both fists on his desk, upsetting his ink.

"With that attitude, I don't think you'll be getting it."

"Please," Ginny said pleadingly, frantic.

"Fine, but on one condition." He said, snapping his fingers.

"Anything," Ginny said, now totally desperate.

A/N: cliffie! Yay! Bad bad bad parts coming up next!


	3. Miss Malfoy?

Reviews:

Carey: sorry it took so long…heres the update!

Helldarkangel1: its ok I forgive u! damn that lightning! Lol heres the hanger!

GalaBunny: lol suspense! Here it is!

BleedingCrow: yay! I updated! And u'll never find out what he asks of her…sorry…its for MUCH later chapters…MUCH MUCH later…lol

Sesshomaru-is-my-master: heres the update! Glad u love it!

A/N: I know in the last chapter I said "bad bad parts" coming next…well I did some revising and editing…im gonna save that chapter for later…so heres the new and improved one!

From before:

"_Well what if I said I wasn't going to give it back?" He said, smirking._

"_Give it to me!" Ginny said, slamming both fists on his desk, upsetting his ink. _

"_With that attitude, I don't think you'll be getting it."_

"_Please," Ginny said pleadingly, frantic._

"_Fine, but on one condition." He said, snapping his fingers._

"_Anything," Ginny said, now totally desperate._

"Flopsy, get Miss Weasley something to sit in," Mr. Malfoy said to the house elf that had just appeared.

"Anything? You should watch what you say, Miss Weasley. I now hold you to that. You will do what I tell you, and then I will let you have the diary." Mr. Malfoy said, smirking.

"Yes, anything. What must I do?" Ginny sat down and watched as Mr. Malfoy pulled out her beloved diary.

"That will have to wait until later. For now, I hold you to a Wizard's bond. You cannot break your promise that you will do what I want you to do when you reach the age. Do you accept? You know the consequences of breaking a Wizard's bond."

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, I accept." Ginny said desperately. Mr. Malfoy stood up and together they performed the Wizard's bond. Then Mr. Malfoy handed Ginny the diary. She held it to her chest and sighed happily.

"When will the time come when I have to…do whatever it is that you want me to do?" Ginny asked, placing the diary with care in an inner pocket of her cloak.

"When you are of age, as I've said. You are to marry Draco."

"E-excuse me? What?" Ginny asked, taken aback.

"You heard me. You are to marry my son as soon as I think the time is right. And you cannot refuse. I have you under Wizard's bond. Now be on your way," Mr. Malfoy said with a smirk, sitting back down behind his desk. Ginny tried to contain her excitement at having the diary and disappointment at having to marry Draco as she walked out and closed the door behind her. She spun around to go down the hall and found her nose in Draco Malfoy's chest.

"Oh, sorry," She said embarrassedly, stepping back, and looking at her future husband. He just smirked and looked down at her.

"What is it you and my father were doing in there?"

"Nothing of _that _sort, Malfoy. We were simply doing business." Ginny said.

"With a Wizard's bond?"

"How did you know about that?" Ginny asked.

"House elf told me. So…mind telling me what the bond was for?" He said casually. Ginny slightly colored.

"Well…he did me a favor, and now I owe him one."

"Which is…?"

"I am to marry you," Ginny said, looking down at her feet.

"Oh really? Uh-huh…I see what father is doing here. He's trying to strengthen the pure-blood lines. The Weasley's are a very old family. Of course he would set us up. It would have happened anyway, you know. Whether you like it or not." Draco said.

"You mean you don't mind?" Ginny said, looking up.

"Of course I mind. But it is father's wishes…go home, my fiancée, and I shall see you at school." Draco said smirking, and walked off. Ginny sighed and found her broom, then made the trip home.

A/N: okay that wasn't bad cuz like I said…I edited it so I could put stuff in later chapters…don't worry! It's just now a G/T/D thing, lol.


	4. A thing?

Ginny landed softly on her windowsill and tugged it open before going inside. She set her broom against her closet door and put the diary under her pillow. She shoved the invisibility cloak under her bed and her stomach growled.

"I guess I can get something to eat," Ginny said to herself, quietly opening her door and sneaking down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen and stopped dead. Everyone was in there either sitting down or standing up.

"Erm…hello?" Ginny said uneasily. Mrs. Weasley raised herself to her full height and Ginny cowered.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! Where have you been?" She screeched.

"Erm…out for a midnight ride?" Ginny came up with.

"With Harry's cloak?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I know that it's night…but I still didn't want to be seen."

"You are not to leave your room without permission again. Is that understood?" Mrs. Weasley said, glaring Ginny down.

"Yes, ma'am," Ginny said, looking down at her feet. "Erm…you all waited up for me?"

"Yes. You had us worried sick. Never do that again, Missy."

"Yes, ma'am," Ginny ignored her stomach and turned on the spot to run up to her bedroom. She closed the door with a sigh then flopped onto her bed.

"I will bring you back, Tom, I promise." She whispered to the diary as she curled up and slept.

"Children! Come down here! We're ready to go!" Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs. Hermione had arrived and all of them were going to go to Diagon Alley. Ginny grabbed her second hand cloak and went down the stairs.

"Diagon Alley!" She shouted, going next to last. She landed, coughing and spluttering. Mrs. Weasley dusted her off ("Oh, _mum_,") and they set off to Gringott's.

"Where to first?" Mrs. Weasley asked after they got their money.

"Madam Malkin's," Hermione said. "If you don't mind."

"No, not at all, dear." Ginny didn't need any robes, so she waited until the other three were done before they went to the Apothecary, then the Eeylops Owl Emporium, then the Quidditch store.

"Now for our last stop: Flourish and Blotts." Mrs. Weasley said. They walked over to the store and everyone went their different ways to get the books they needed.

"Hello," A voice said behind Ginny. She jumped and spun around. Draco Malfoy was leaning against the bookshelf behind her, watching her browse.

"Merlin's Beard, Malfoy, you scared me. How long have you been standing there?" Ginny asked, stooping to pick up the books she dropped in her shock.

"A few minutes." He said, watching her. She quickly stood back up.

"Why?"

"Dunno. Just to see what my future wife's interest in books are. You don't mind, do you?" He asked, holding out his hand for the book that wasn't for school. She handed it to him and he flipped through it. "Interesting book. Good luck with that." He said, handing it back to her.

"Thanks," She said, putting it under her arm. She walked to the end of the bookshelf and then around it to the other side. He went around the other side and leaned against it as well. "Okay, why are you here?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not all bad, Weasley. Anyway, I thought it might be an idea to get to know you better before I have to spend the rest of my life with you." Malfoy said, examining his nails.

"Yeah I guess. I can't believe you're not more angry abou this. I would have thought that you'd be furious that you couldn't marry Pansy or somebody."

"Well, I can't believe _you're _not more angry about this. And no, I would never marry Pansy." He said, laughing. Ginny smiled.

"I was just saying,"

"Yeah, I know. You might as well call me Draco."

"And me Ginny,"

"Where're you going?" He asked.

"To get money from my mum so I can pay for my books." Ginny said, walking in the direction of the four standing at the register.

"I'll pay," Draco said, taking the books from her arms.

"What?" Ginny asked, standing still and looking at him.

"It's nothing really. Not like I'm not going to in the future anyway, right?"

"Right…" Ginny said.

"Where are your books, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked Ginny when the two stepped up to the counter. Ginny noticed her looking at Draco funny, and the trio glaring at him.

"Draco's going to pay for them." Ginny said.

"What?" Ron asked. Harry laughed.

"Malfoy? Pay for your books?"

"And since when was he 'Draco?'" Hermione asked.

"Yes, he's going to pay for my books. He's been Draco since now." Ginny said, walking past them to the counter.

"Why?" Ron asked. "Ginny, are you Imperioused?"

"No. And he's paying for them because…" Ginny faltered.

"Because I want to," Draco said, pulling out his gold bag. The trio stood there dumbfounded and they watched Draco pay for Ginny's books, and then hand them to her.

"Thanks, Draco,"

"No problem, Ginny. I see mother. Good-bye." He said, walking out the door to greet him mother.

"That was weird," Harry said. Ginny rolled her eyes and they all flooed back to her house.

"Ginny, honestly. Why was the Malfoy boy paying for your books?" Mrs. Weasley asked once they arrived.

"Like he said. Because he wanted to. Why are you complaining, mum? He paid for my books, and I had quite a few, including outside reading ones. I'm thankful. I know it seems…strange of him, but I'm not complaining." Ginny said, rearranging her books in her arms.

"Do you and Malfoy have a thing?" Ron asked angrily. Ginny froze.

"A what?"

"A thing! A thing for each other!"

"Oh, Merlin's Beard no! What makes you say that, Ron?" Ginny asked.

"Malfoy is not generous. Why would he buy a Weasley, a Gryffindor for that matter, books?"

"Ask him yourself." Ginny said, going up the stairs to her room and depositing the books on her bed.


End file.
